Protevtive
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Tony has a secret he hasn't told anyone outside of Pepper and Rhodey. The avengers find out one by one. Warning, this story has adult situations and mentions of non-con. Please be cautious when entering, also, enjoy.


**Normally in my stories, I just give a smut warning, which this is rated mature, but this time, I'm giving a big warning. This story will contain mentions of date rape, and if that triggers any of you, dear readers, please click the back button. This story came to me, and I decided to try and write an emotional, and physical, hurt story. I am posting this cautiously and hope it doesn't hurt anyone. I will not go into details, I don't feel comfortable writing those sorts of things. Some of my other stories have dom/sub undertones, which is completely consensual. You have been warned, so have fun. Also, this was supposed to be fluffy to contour balance the non-con. Enjoy. This is alpha/omega**

**/**

When Tony is seventeen, he gets date raped at a party. He was already partially drunk, and a good month away from his heat. His parents had just died, and he was trying to forget his grief and resentment, which most people understood. The worst part, well, one of the worst parts, is that no one believed him, not even Rhodey, at first. The alpha had rectified that when Tony came to him two months later, sobbing with and obvious swell in his abdomen. The omega was apparently super fertile, regardless of heat, and had gotten pregnant outside his heat. Rhodey knows of Tony's fear of being a parent, especially considering that he had no idea how, but the alpa is supportive of his pack mate, and protective as any big brother would be. Tony doesn't even think about getting an abortion, not that he's against that, he just wants his child to live. Tony wants to keep the baby, but he is a complete mess and knows he would end up hurting the child in the long run. The genius decides on an open adoption with Richard and Mary Parker, who were two scientists that were well off, but unable to conceive.

The couple is great with little Peter, and let Tony visit the boy whenever he wants, in spite of Tony's less then stellar reputation. Tony is always sober when he visits Peter, never wanting the boy to see his mom like that. The Parkers adore Tony for that. When Peter's parents die when he's five, Tony steels up his nerves and takes care of him until May and Ben Parker get the paper work done. At first, Ben and May refuse to let Tony see Peter until they see Richard's will. During those weeks of not seeing each other, both are completely miserable. Tony will always be allowed to see his son as long as he is completely sober. Ben and May are old fashioned and believe in marriage before having children, so they're stiff with Tony on his earlier visits. When Peter's not around, the three fight a lot, and since Tony's never dealt with his rape, it comes out rather emotionally during one of the more, vocal fights. The beta and alpha couple stare at a heaving, panicked omega, in shock, finally connecting Tony's twitchy-ness around Ben. The guilt never leaves them, both had thought Tony had whored around. They're kinder to him after that, doting almost. Tony is confused, but learns to depend on the two.

Pepper and Rhodey are the only ones, outside the Parkers, who know about Peter for a long, long, time. Peter's almost sixteen when Tony gets kidnapped in Afghanistan. During his three month capture, Ben dies and Peter becomes Spider-man. The beta super hero does everything in his power to look after his aunt May while searching for his mom. Its tough going for a long while, but everyone makes it through all right. When Tony comes back, the engineer spends two weeks with May and Peter, needing to be around family. Rhodey and Pepper visit and stay as much as possible, needing to protect their omega pack-mate.

Peter tells Tony about being Spider-man and Tony tells him about being Iron-man. The two team up from time to time, keeping each others secrets from the world. It makes them closer then before and May beams at the two. The beta beams even more when Tony finally quits drinking, especially since he did it for Peter. Peter's proud to, and every chance he gets, he tells Tony this, Tony's not used to family being proud of him, but shyly accepts it.

Tony loves doting on the two, spoiling them as much as May will allow. May never asks Tony to pay for bills, but Tony makes sure she knows that if she needs him to, he will. The beta protests before Tony casually says his doing it mostly for Peter. Both of them know it's a lie, but May lets it go. She does need the help from time to time, and Peter learns that omega's and beta's can be just as strong or powerful or rich as alpha's. May's pleased that Peter understands that and will teach his own children the same in time.

After the palladium poisoning disaster, Tony takes May and Peter away for a weekend, needing to be with them for a few days in solitude. During this mini vacation, May finds out about Natasha and worries that she found out about Peter. Both Tony and May want Peter out of the spotlight, not wanting the boy to be harassed by paparazzi. Natasha doesn't, but she knows Tony is hiding something from her. The alpha female is pissed she cant find out, but lets it go after an intense amount of digging, Tony's not going to be part of the avengers initiative, so it doesn't matter.

Nine months after the Chituri invasion attempt, the Avengers, a small mix of beta's and alpha's and omegas, the team find out about Tony's rape. Steve had accidentally set Tony off, the big blond alpha had leaned in too close and Tony jerked away, muffling a scream as he did so. The two had become good friends in the following months after Loki's attack and Steve felt the stirrings of a crush on Tony and had wanted to give the genius a hug. The harsh reaction catches the other's attention, and they're staring at the omega worriedly.

Tony knows that they are not going to let it go and explains, reluctantly, what happened to him when he was seventeen. Bruce hulks out, but doesn't stomp around trashing the place. Instead, the Hulk just scoops Tony up protectively before sitting down, petting the omega's head in reassurance. Steve, Thor, and Natasha feel a deep seated rage swell within their bellies. Their pack mate, an _omega _pack mate, has been hurt. Clint just shakes slightly, knowing all too well about Tony's situation. If it hadn't been for Natasha, Clint would have been a single parent.

"Have you talked to anyone about this Tony?" Steve asks, voice gentle. Tony cuddles into the Hulk, needing to feel protected, and Steve feels a large surge of jealousy. He shoves it down, knowing it's not the time, Tony's comfort is more important.

"Only Pepper and Rhodey. I tried to tell Stane, but he didn't believe me. Rhodey didn't believe me at first either, but well..." Tony trails off, not knowing if he should tell them.

"Well what, Tony?" Clint asks softly, eyes gentle. The others have kind looks on their faces too, pity not even hidden in their eyes.

"You guys have to swear on your lives you wont tell anybody, not even SHIELD," Tony replies, his voice commanding. The team is taken back, not expecting this. Hulk isn't surprised at all, having known for over a week. That had been an accident as well.

"I swear on my honor, Anthony," Thor replies before the others can even respond. The other's nod in agreement, knowing this was important.

"Apparently, I'm one of those really rare omega's that are super fertile with or without heat and my rapist ended up getting me pregnant," Tony blurts out before he could stop himself. The genius is ashamed and disgusted with himself, curling into the Hulks body. The other's are completely silent, staring at the omega in shock. Hulk just crooned softly, gently petting Tony's head.

"Y-you have a kid?" Steve asks, blue eyes wide. The thought of Tony being a forced parent makes the alpha in him rage in anger, but also coos at the thought of little brown eyed children.

"Yeah, he's completely amazing," Tony said with a soft grin. "He looks mostly like me, and it doesn't bother me being a parent."

"Where the hell have you been keeping a child?" Natasha asked, completely shocked. The red head never expected a child, the rape, sadly, was expected. Many omega's end up getting raped on a regular bases. The thought of Tony having a child was odd to her. Tony gave her a hard look, one that promised horrible, horrible things. Natasha looked away, discomfort filling her. In-spite of omega's not being taken seriously, a threat to a child, especially their own, made omega's vicious.

"I gave him up Natasha. I couldn't take care of him when I was seventeen despite really wanting to keep him. I have an open adoption with his family, so I can still see him though," Tony said, shifting slightly in Hulk's arm.

"Open adoption?" Steve and Thor ask in sequence.

"An open adoption means I can get updates and I can go visit from time to time," Tony replied automatically.

"Why didn't you say anything about him?" Clint asked, sounding somewhat hurt. Omega's had to stick together, considering how bad they had it out in the world.

"And say what, Clint? 'Hey guys, guess what? I have a kid that resulted through getting drugged and raped.' You wouldn't believe me because I'm a terrible, self-destructive, narcissistic slut and that's the end of it," Tony said with a huff. Natasha flinched, knowing that assessment was partially her fault, and partially the media's.

"You don't sleep around, do you?" Steve asked softly. Tony sighed, disappointed, he had never wanted Steve to think that, especially with his slight crush.

"No, I don't, Steve. Most 'conquests' were omega's and female beta's who were to drunk to be left alone, so I took them somewhere safe. Many of them assumed we had sex until Pepper set them straight. They were grateful, but then paparazzi happened," Tony said with a shrug. The other's eyes widened at that, but liked the nobleness of their pack mate.

"Oh," Steve said, hope rising in his chest, he really, really, liked Tony and was starting to think of the omega as his.

"Yeah," Tony replied, a small, shy smile coming to his face.

"So, are we going to meet your son?" Thor asked, voice booming as always.

"No, not until we're ready," Tony replied.

"Awe, I bet he's adorable," Clint whined out. The others shared in Clint's disappointment, but respected Tony and his son's decision.

In the months that followed Tony's big reveal, the team became closer then ever, trusting each other implicitly. They still had their disagreements, of course, but they trusted and respected each other. Steve and Tony got really close as well, getting to the point where they could finish each other's sentences and had their own inside jokes. In those months, Steve fell completely in love with Tony, adoring anything and everything that the omega did. Things that had annoyed him months ago, made him smile sappily. Natasha and Clint teased him insistently while Thor congratulated him in finding love. Steve smiled at the god, before discussing with him on what to do. In those discussions, Steve decided to court the beautiful omega, and he would do it properly, like his mother had taught him before she died. Thor approved heartily and wished him luck, citing that Tony would be a strong mate to stand by his side. Steve agreed. The first gift, a thin, delicate chain with a silvery star hanging from the middle, makes Tony blush brightly and hold it like it's the most precious thing in the world.

Steve beams when he sees Tony wearing it and Tony smiles shyly at him whenever he sees the alpha. The omega tells him he really likes it and that's all Steve needs to continue the courting process. He's careful with Tony, never touching the omega unless asked until Tony is completely comfortable with him like he is with Rhodey. Th courting gifts continue, remaining simple, but meaningful to both Tony and Steve. Tony loves every gift and slowly begins to trust Steve with his very battered heart. Steve is protective and loyal and only has eyes for him, especially if they're in public. Whenever the Avengers have to been seen at gala's or other events that shine a positive light on them, Steve escorts Tony properly, holding out chairs, opening doors and keeping himself focused on the omega. The blond alpha ignores everyone who even tries to seduce him into bed and chases off any predatory alpha's that are bothering Tony. The omega laps up the affection, loving every second of it. His back also have his back at these function's, hating to be so public.

Because Steve and Tony are courting, the alpha is the first one to meet Peter. The blond alpha is ecstatic to meet his future mates pup, wanting to be involved with the young genius life along with Tony. It doesn't go exactly how Steve plans it, unfortunately. They meet Peter at a cozy little cafe that is out of the way, run by a couple that enjoys treating everyone with a smile. Tony greets them by name and they greet him back, smiles on their faces. Steve grins widely. When they go to Tony's regular table, Peter's already there, and Steve can see the resemblance between the two.

"Mama," Peter says excitedly when he sees them. The teenager immediately gets up to hug Tony, nuzzling the omega's cheek. Steve's wide grin fades into a smaller one. He knows scent marking when he sees it, and the alpha in him growls jealousy.

"Hey Petey-bird," Tony replies, hugging back while nuzzling the teen back. After that, they sit down to talk.

"I missed you mom," Peter said with a grin.

"So did I and I'm sorry baby, I had some avengers business," Tony replies, smiling back.

"I understand, so don't worry about it, mom," Peter replied.

"That's good, well, Peter, this is Steve Rogers, Steve, this is Peter," Tony said, introducing the two.

"Hello Peter, it's nice to finally meet you," Steve said with a polite smile, reaching out his hand to shake Peter's. The beta looks down at Steve's hand before looking the alpha back in the eye. It's a domineering look, but Steve understands.

"You too, Captain Rogers," Peter replied, shaking the alpha's hand. Peter was a full on beta, but because of his spidey powers, he now leaned a little more towards alpha.

"Damn, s'cuse me gentlemen, gotta use the mens room. Be good you two," Tony said before getting up to go to the bathroom. Before the omega can move, Steve automatically stands, pulling back Tony's chair immediately. Tony beams at him and scurries away.

"So, you want to date my mother," Peter said, his friendly, polite, grin turning cold. Steve's own smile fell and he became serious.

"Yes, I do. He has already accepted my courting gifts, but need to run this by you before deciding to date me," Steve replies, folding his hands in front of him on the table.

"Let me get straight to the point captain. If you hurt him, just once, I will end you," Peter growls out, surprising the alpha.

"I understand," Steve replies, voice and face not showing his surprise.

"I don't think you do. Every alpha that thought they were good enough for him, even Pepper, who's a beta. They destroyed him, either physically when he rejected them, or emotionally, like Pepper. Mom will always be scared of alpha's, especially after what happened to him when he was a kid. He will always think that you will hurt him eventually. All omega's think that. If you want him, be prepared for his issues, and know this, mom will always, always, choose me over you, so I can grantee if I say something negative against you, he'll listen," Peter said, voice stern.

"I do understand that Peter, and I'm glad he'll choose you over me," Steve says with a nod. Peter narrows his dark brown eyes.

"Why are you glad?" Peter says, suspicious.

"What kind of alpha would I be if I expected Tony to choose me over his own pup? It means he is a phenomenal parent and always will be. I'm also glad that you two are so close, it helps to know that Tony has family that love him that much," Steve says.

"That's a good answer, Rogers. Here comes my mom," Peter says relaxing into his seat. Steve stands again, as etiquette demands of him, pulling out Tony's chair expectantly. The omega gave Steve a shy grin before sitting down, holding a small tray of coffee.

"Hey boys, nice talk?" Tony asked, handing out their coffees. Steve grins when he notices that Peter takes his coffee like Tony's, black as tar. Before it dawns on him that his omega had gotten coffee.

"I thought you went to the bathroom?" Steve asked, raising a blond brow. Tony shifted slightly in guilt.

"Pfft, you've known me how long? Pete needed to talk to you, and as my only living blood relative, and as a beta, he has to give you his blessing," Tony replied with a shrug. In spite of Tony not living up to society's standards of normal, he was raised by one Edwin Jarvis, who had been the boy's father in so many ways. Jarvis had grown up in Steve's time, where an alpha got a parent's blessing to court and date an omega. Steve had gotten Rhodey and Pepper's blessing for courting Tony, now he needed Peter's to date him.

"He has my blessing, for now. Let's hope you keep it that way Rogers," Peter said.

"I will do everything in my power to keep that blessing, Peter, and Thank you," Steve said, a small smile on his face as he gently grabbed Tony's hand to enlace their fingers. The beta nodded before cuddling into Tony's side. The omega gave a mega watt smile at the two most important people in his life and Steve felt his heart thump in his chest. The omega was even more beautiful when he smiled. Steve felt his breath leave him a few minutes later when Tony announced that when the time was right, he wanted more kids. Peter just glared at Steve before he registered the captain's face. The look told the beta that Steve hadn't even thought about children Tony as long as he could just be with him. The knot of worry in Peter's chest loosened and he found himself actually liking the blond alpha after a few hours. The two come back to the tower excited, and Steve waxes poetic on Peter, saying he was the best child in the world. Tony beams at him while nodding in agreement. It makes the other avengers jealous, at first, but when they meet Peter, one at a time, they understand.

It's a year after they first start dating that Steve and Tony actually consummate their relationship. It's after Tony actually talks to a rape consoler several times that the omega actually want's to try. It goes well at first, they've been touching each other in the past month, getting used to each other. Steve learns early in that month that Tony loves giving blow-jobs, and Tony sucks him down to the root hungrily, hollowing his cheeks as he bobs up and down. Steve holds on, praising Tony with every breath he manages to catch. The alpha stops Tony minutes before he blows his load, wanting to shoot his seed within Tony's dripping hole. When Steve moves Tony to all fours, and then mounts him, Tony freezes immediately. The alpha freezes too, before violently removing himself from Tony's body, feeling completely disgusted with himself. Steve doesn't move to touch Tony until the omega curls up in his arms, trembling in embarrassment and shame.

"I'm so sorry Steve," Tony says, later, after a good bout of cuddling into Steve's chest calms him down. They've been sleeping in the same bed for months, Tony's comfortable with the alpha holding him.

"Its fine sweetheart, really. You're not ready, and I'm willing to wait forever for you," Steve replies, nuzzling Tony's head. His frustrated, yes, but Steve's willing to do anything for Tony.

"It's not fine Steve, I don't know if I'll ever get over this. This just fucking proves that I'm a bad choice to be your mate, to be anyones mate really. You need a mate that's 100% and I'm defiantly not. Plus, when my heat comes, you'll want to breed, I'll want to breed, I just don't know if I can," Tony replies, panicked as he sits up. Steve sits up too, and is furious that Tony believes he'll never be good enough.

"Tony, you are the perfect mate, regardless of you problems. And as much as I want to have pups, Tony, if it's not with you, I'm not interested," Steve replied with a soft look. The alpha gently pulled the omega into his arms, nuzzling Tony's head.

"Really?" Tony asked, voice soft.

"Really, sweetheart, I love you, Tony, and only you. I don't want anyone else," Steve said.

"W-what if I straddle you? It would let me control the pace and not feel trapped like I do when I'm on all fours," Tony says, voice betraying his nerves. He wants to have sex with Steve, wants it so bad it hurts.

"If that's what you want to do sweetheart," Steve replies, nuzzling Tony's head. They try again a few days later, and it works really well. Tony's hole is drenched with slick and Steve's cock is wonderful thick, hitting every sensitive place within Tony's body. Steve's hands hold onto Tony's hips as they rut, bouncing the whimpering omega on his throbbing cock. Tony's hands are on Steve's shoulders, holding on tightly as they fuck. Minutes later, Tony screams and comes across Steve's chest. When the alpha moves to pull Tony off of his rapidly swelling knot, Tony surprises him by slamming himself down onto Steve's knot, locking them together. Steve shouts when he cum's, pumping into Tony's womb, filling the omega with his hot seed. Tony collapses against Steve's chest, panting heavily. The blond alpha wraps his arms possessively around Tony's waist, grunting pleasantly as he pumps into Tony's willing body.

"So full, Steve, so amazingly full," Tony moans out, body milking Steve's cock. The omega has no doubt a child will result from this mating, being so fertile and all.

"You're so good Tony, so perfect. Wanna fill you up more, wanna get you stuffed full with my pups. Wanna family with you, Tony, only you," Steve grunts out, shooting another strong wave into Tony's body at the image of Tony pregnant with his pups.

"Okay, babe," Tony replies sleepily. A stray thought of reminding Steve of how fertile he is crosses the omega's mind, and Tony decides to tell the alpha after his nap. Unfortunately, that doesn't go as planned, Steve had rolled them over and began pounding into Tony's willing body, sliding his arms under Tony's shoulders to prop the omega into him. Tony moans and screams, begging like a whore as Steve fucks his brains out, hitting deep places within his desperate body. They spend hours having sex, most of them with Tony in charge of it. At one point, Steve has Tony on his side, one leg propped over Steve's shoulder as he fucks into him, his knot teasing Tony's over sensitized hole. The omega is clawing at the bed, babbling out 'please, more,' and 'harder, faster,' and 'more, Steve, more.' The alpha has gone into a bonding rut, trying to keep Tony with him at all times. Their finale time is lying side by side on the bed, Tony's back to Steve's chest, an imitation of what proper breeding would be. Steve hold's Tony's hips tightly as he fucks the omega, slamming his hips wildly against Tony's begging body. The omega is holding on to the head board, long fingers clenching tightly as on leg is splayed over Steve's hips. It's a wide position and all the omega can feel is pleasure coursing through his body.

When Steve reaches around to jerk Tony off, the omega cum's almost immediately, slamming his hips back harshly against body, forcefully shoving Steve's knot into his body. Steve leans down and bites Tony's neck in the mating mark right as he cum's, shooting load after load deep within Tony's overly fertile body. The alpha had been smelling how fertile Tony was for the past few hours, and it had drove him half crazy. Tony screams and goes through a full body shutter, his slick squirting against Steve's hips, drenching them in it. Steve pulls his slightly bloody mouth away from Tony's neck, panting heavily against Tony's ear.

"Love you Tony, love you so much," Steve murmurs into Tony's ear, nibbling gently.

"Love you more Steve," Tony says, tiredly, body still taught and tight around Steve's cock. Steve nuzzles Tony's mark, admiring it against Tony's tan skin. It'll be beautiful once it heals.

Tony isn't surprised, when a month later, after getting a check up from Bruce, that he's pregnant. He honestly suspects that he's going to get pregnant almost every time Steve and him have unprotected sex. The omega, with Bruce's help, tells Steve the good news. The alpha scoops up his mate with a loud whoop of joy. Peter comes next, then the other avengers. They give him congratulations at the accomplishments, along with their surprise.

"Remember when I said I was super fertile? I wasn't lying," Tony says with a grin.

"I didn't think you meant it," Natasha said.

"Me either," Clint said with a shrug.

"Well, fuck you guys too," Tony replies grumpily. Nine months later, Tony gives birth do an adorable little girl that is the spitting image of Steve's mother, with Tony's sparkling brown eyes. Peter is holding Tony's hand while Steve coddles his little girl.

"She's perfect, Tony," Steve says in awe. Tony and Peter know without a doubt that Steve will spoil the little girl rotten.

"I know, babe," Tony replies tiredly. Peter just smiles and nuzzles Tony's head, glad to have a little sibling. He had always wanted siblings, but with Tony's issues, he knew it would be difficult.

"What are you two going to name her?" May asks softly. She had been there, needing to support her pack mate.

"Sarah, Sarah Maria Virginia Stark-Rogers," Tony replies immediately. Steve head shoots up to look at his omega.

"You'd, you'd name her after my mom?" Steve asks, voice in awe. Peter and May feel their hearts break in that instant, knowing how important that is to the alpha.

"Of course, Steve. She's also named after my mother, and Pepper. Virginia's her real name," Tony said with a smile.

"You're the greatest person in the world Tony," Steve says.

"I know, right?" Tony replies with his usually cocky grin.

"You're ridiculous Tony," Steve says fondly.

"Better ridiculous then stupid. That little girl's going to be spoiled all to hell," Tony says.

"Yeah, she really will," Steve replies, ignoring Tony's stupid comment. It's not a bad start to the family Steve always wanted. It gets better when Peter introduces Steve as his other parent to his girlfriend six months later, calling the blond 'Pops'. Little Sarah giggles and crawls over to her brother, excited to see him. Peter picks her up and introduces Mary Jane to her. Sarah babbles her 'hello' and Mary-Jane is completely enamored with the baby. Steve and Tony just beam at the three of them, the other avengers looking on as well, big smiles on their faces. No, this wasn't a bad start for a family at all.


End file.
